Roller Coaster
by Alyce Ochoa
Summary: It's painfully clear that Sousuke is in love with Rin, and Makoto is in love with Haru. The only problem is that Haru and Rin is completely oblivious to it. And now Kisumi joins in, adding more problems because he's in love with Makoto. But since Makoto only has eyes for Haru, he doens't realize that Kisumi is in love with him. Now what will happen to these five young man?
1. 01 – Love is like a roller coaster

**Warning: Unbeta'ed. **Grammar mistake, misspelled words, etc.

**This story is the continuation of 'Undying Love' **- it's more like a Prologue actually, it's up to you whether you want to read it first before you read this one or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Love is like a roller coaster<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Love is just like a roller coaster. When you're up, you feel like you're on top of the world, but when it brings you down, you feel like you're drowning, and no one can bring you back to the surface (Alyce Ochoa)<em>

* * *

><p>It is obvious that Yamazaki Sousuke likes the one and only one Matsuoka Rin. No, scrap that, that boy is <em>deeply in love <em>with the shark boy. It takes time for Sousuke to be able to get close with someone, but with Rin, he doesn't need that. It is really amazing how his heart still choose the red haired man even though he was left by the said boy over and over. It is clear as the blue sky how he feels towards his best friend—the way he looks at Rin with a gentle expression on his face. No, Sousuke _never _wears that kind of expression to no one else but Rin. He is not the type of people who would smile for everyone in all kinds of events. No, he is not Tachibana Makoto.

But his case is the same with Tachibana Makoto. That brunette treasures his childhood friend, Nanase Haruka, more than anything else in his life. Although he says to everyone that Haru is just his _best _friend, but in reality Haru is _more _than just a best friend. It was painfully clear if you notice the way he looks at Haruka. The way he calls Haru's name, the way he greets his best friend with a soft smile, and the way he stares at the raven haired boy like he is the most adorable person in the world.

But despite all of that obviousness, Rin and Haru remains clueless. They simply brush it off as a friendly feeling, like how you care at your _best _friend. No more than that.

Now, people say that love is blind. Love makes you an idiot. Love defies logic. And that is true. It's beyond amazing how Sousuke treasures Rin like there's no tomorrow, to still have eyes for his childhood friend, despite the said friend leaves him behind over and over again. The first one, Rin leaves him for Iwatobi. The second one, the shark boy leaves him for Australia. It's true that they exchanged letters at first, but after a couple of letters, Rin stopped sending back any letters no matter how many times Sousuke sends him letters. And the raven haired boy finally gave up, deemed that the love of his life was just too busy to even write him a single letter. The third one, Rin leaves him for international stage. He wants to follow Rin, to keep the said boy close at his side, but what could he do? His shoulder cannot be healed. Though two years later, Rin came back to his side and enrolled in the same university.

Right, they are studying in the same university now. The four of them. No, the five of them. Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin, Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka, and Kisumi Shigino.

'_Love is blind, huh?' _Kisumi chuckled bitterly as he watched Makoto telling Haru over and over again that only eating mackerel is not good for his diet.

'_Like I'm one to talk.'_

That's right, Kisumi Shigino is in love with the one and only one Tachibana Makoto.

'_He only has eyes for Haru. He won't notice my feelings.'_

Kisumi averted his eyes. _'I know that he won't, but why can't I give up?'_

Unbeknownst to Kisumi, that is exactly what Makoto and Sousuke was feeling at the moment.

'_This love is impossible. But why can't I give up?'_

—*.*—

"Kisumi!"

Kisumi turned his head and saw Makoto waving at him with excitement. The brunette jogged towards him and greeted him, "Good morning!"

Kisumi smiled widely. "Morning to you too, Makoto! It's rare to actually see you alone!"

Makoto chuckled softly. "Well, Haru is swimming with Rin at the moment."

'_I didn't say anything about Haru.' _Thought Kisumi. But nevertheless, he decided to play along. "It's actually kind of weird when you're coming to campus alone like this."

"We're not always together, you know. We have our own things to do."

"Yeah, right." Kisumi scoffed teasingly. "I _always _see you with Haru. Or see Haru with you."

And then Makoto chuckled again. "Oh, really? Well too bad you can't see us together this morning."

'_No, I'm glad actually.'_

"That Haru, I don't understand why he would go swimming this early in the morning."

A soft smile appeared on Makoto's face as he gazed towards the sky. "You know how Haru is. He is obsessed with water."

'_That expression is so unfair, Makoto. Especially when you wear it because you're thinking of Haru.'_

"So, you didn't go to Haru's apartment?"

"Eh? I still went there. Why?"

'_Huh? He still went to Haru's apartment, though he knew that he couldn't walk to campus together with Haru?'_

"Nothing," Kisumi shook his head. "I was just wondering why you still went to Haru's house even though you couldn't walk with him to campus."

"Ahh…"

Kisumi clicked his tongue when he saw the soft expression on the other's face. Luckily, the brunette didn't realize his displeasure, or wait, was it better if he knew? _'There it is again. It's that smile again. The smile he always wear when he recalls something adorable about Haru."_

"You see, Kisumi, if I didn't go to Haru's house, he would still be in his bathtub until now."

"Eehh? Is he _that _obsessed with water?"

'_I don't understand what you see in him.'_

Makoto chuckled softly. "He _is _that obsessed with water."

'_Doesn't it tire you?'_

"Eh?" Makoto looks at him with a surprised expression.

And like a dumb, the pinkette could only responded with a, "Huh?"

"Tire me? Well, let's see…" the brunette knitted his eyebrows slightly. "It doesn't… well more accurately, I'm already used to it, I guess?"

'_Tire him? Used to it? What is…—Ah!'_

It finally dawned to Kisumi that he just voiced his thoughts out loud.

'_Great, Kisumi. What a stupid mistake.' _Kisumi chuckled softly at the slip up he made and muttered softly under his breath, "It's true, love makes you and idiot."

"Eh? What did you say, Kisumi?"

"Nah, nothing." The pinkette delivered a smooth lie flawlessly. "I was just thinking about how much you love Haru."

The next second, Makoto's face was beet red, though it wasn't very visible. "I – It's not like that, Kisumi… uhm…"

'_Ah, that's right. This guy hasn't come out yet, huh?'_

Kisumi laughed upon seeing the way Makoto had reacted to his words. "Sometimes you act like his mom too much, Makoto."

"Eh? Ah, so that's what you mean, huh…"

'_I didn't though.'_

"What else do you think?"

Makoto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I'm just worried about Haru. If I leave him alone, I'm sure he will fall sick immediately."

"Ah, really? I don't think Haru is the type who can get sick easily."

"But he does get sick easily. Every time he swims in spring, he will get sick immediately the next day. I'm glad though that every time it happens he doesn't have a fever."

'_Ne, Makoto… don't you realize that all you talks about is Haru?'_

—*.*—

The door that leads to the university's indoor pool creaked softly.

Sousuke entered calmly as his eyes scanned the whole pool. His eyes locked on a red head almost immediately.

"Rin!" He called out the red head's name, but the latter didn't hear it.

His companion did.

Nanase Haruka glanced briefly towards him—too briefly—and then nudged the red head's arm. He mouthed something, and then the red head turned his head and finally saw him.

"Sousuke!" Rin's face had beamed for a moment before he jogged to Sousuke with a wide grin plastered on his face, that is, until his foot slipped and his face bumped onto Sousuke's chest.

"Whoops, careful there." Sousuke caught him immediately. "This is why I always tell you not to run in the pool, Rin. You can be such a klutz sometimes."

"Oh, shut up!" Rin shoved him hard. "Stop nagging already!"

"And you should dry yourself properly before you clung to me. Now my shirt is wet because of you."

"Geez, I said stop nagging, Sousuke!" Rin rolled his eyes and snatched the towel in Sousuke's hand. "I forgot to bring my towel, that's why I told you to come here!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to check your bag before you leave the house? You always forget something. Like, all the time."

"Sousuke." Rin glared towards his best friend. "Stop. Nagging." He huffed softly. "And I _don't _forget my things _all the time._"

"Yeah, yeah." The raven haired man nodded twice. "By the way, Rin—"

"Rin."

Sousuke's words was cut short, and Rin's attention shifted towards his other friend immediately.

"What is it, Haru?"

The dolphin boy gestured towards the locker room with his gaze.

"Huh?"

Again, Haruka glanced towards the locker room briefly without saying anything.

Not having too much patience, Rin shouted a loud, "HUH?!"

"He wants to change first, Rin." Said Sousuke suddenly. It was amazing how Sousuke can understand what Haru had wanted when he had never spent time with the other raven haired man.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah, yeah, you can head back to the locker room first."

Haru nodded and left them quietly.

"Geez that Haru, he should talk more than using his damn gaze. I'm not a fucking Makoto." Rin grumbled softly when he saw Haru had entered the locker room. "It's hard for me to tell what he's thinking when Makoto's not here to translates him."

Sousuke chuckled. "True. Tachibana is the one who usually translates his expressions and stares." He paused for a moment and then asked, "Come to think of it, why isn't Tachibana here with Nanase?"

"Nah, Makoto have morning classes today, so he couldn't go with us."

"… Nanase has the same schedule as Tachibana, right? Why is it that Nanase doesn't have classes, but Tachibana has classes?"

Rin shrugged. "I think Haru skipped all of his classes for today."

"Ah, I see."

"I better get changed too."

"Ah wait, Rin." Sousuke called suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You should dry yourself properly first before entering the locker room." He reached forwards and rubbed Rin's head softly with the towel.

"Geez Sousuke, stop nagging already!" Rin's words lacked its bite when he had closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his best friend rubbing his hair gently. "You will turn into Makoto one of these days. Nagging non-stop like a mom!"

And Sousuke only chuckled as a response.

—*.*—

'_I was okay with it at first.'_

Kisumi watched silently as Makoto groaned softly when the brunette noticed that Haru's lunch box only consisted of rice and mackerel.

"Haru! Only eating mackerel is not good for your health!" said Makoto as he gave the raven haired man some of his meat.

'_Really, I was okay with it.' _Thought Kisumi as he continue to munch on his food slowly. _'I was already happy and satisfied whenever I can spend some times with him, albeit Haru was always tagging along with him.'_

"You should give him your vegetables too, Makoto. Rice, meat, and mackerel is not a very good combination too." Kisumi had commented with a flat tone before he took a bite of his own onigiri.

'_I'm getting greedy.' _The pinkette watched again as revelation had dawned on Makoto's face and the latter started to give some of his vegetables to his best friend.

"Right! Eat some vegetables too, Haru!"

'_In the middle school, I was happy and satisfied with just being able to watch him from afar. And then I was in the same class with Haru. Getting close to Haru means getting close to Makoto, too. At that time, I treasured every minutes I spent with Makoto. It continue that way until college, but now…'_

Kisumi turned his gaze away from Makoto and Haru who sat in front of him.

'_Now I can't be satisfied with only staying as his close friend.'_

He chomped the last bite of his onigiri quietly.

'_I know I'm getting greedy, but I can't help it, can I? I want him to love me. I want him to mine! …But that is impossible. He only has eyes for Haru.'_

Kisumi stood up as he finished his onigiri and said, "Then Haru, Makoto, I'm going to class first!"

"Eh? B – but Kisumi…!"

The pinkette ignored Makoto and left the two alone.

"… the class doesn't start until another hour…" the brunette glanced towards his best friend. "…right?"

Haru shrugged. "Leave him alone. He has been in a bad mood since we started eating. I don't know why, though."

"Eh? Is he? I didn't notice…"

'_Of course you wouldn't, Makoto.' _Kisumi wasn't too far ahead of them when they had started discussing his _odd _behavior. He heard all of their conversation.

'_You wouldn't notice other's feelings because you only focused on Haru, Makoto.'_

Kisumi sighed heavily. _'It's hard staying as his close friend. I have to watch his lovey-dovey act with Haru every single day.'_

He stopped walking and crouched down suddenly, hugging his knee in the process. _'I'm tired of seeing his soft expression whenever Haru is with him. I'm tired of seeing his gentle smile which is only, only, for Haru. I'm tired of seeing him interacts with Haru.'_

'_I'm really getting greedy.'_

—*.*—

"And so, if you connects this one here with the one over there…"

Kisumi yawned quietly. The class had been going on for over an hour, and he was getting tired of it. His eyes traveled downwards and locked on a brunette head immediately.

'_Makoto always sits in the front row lately, is his eyes getting bad? If so, he should change his glasses.' _Thought Kisumi as a smile made its way towards his face. He watched Makoto with a content feeling, until he noticed the brunette poked the not-so-obvious sleeping Haruka beside him.

'_Oh, Haru also sits in the front row, huh? Maybe Makoto forced him to accompany him. I didn't notice him, though.'_

Kisumi smiled bitterly. _'That is, until Makoto poked him.'_

The pinkette sighed softly and turned his gaze away from the two people who sat in the front row.

'_Don't get all lovey dovey in class, Makoto. It's tiresome to watch.'_

* * *

><p>—*.*—<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**A/N**: For those who read my YuuRam fanfic Taisetsu na Hito, please be patient. I know I haven't updated it for months, but I'm sorry, I'm kinda stuck in that story. I lost all motivation because I don't know what to write (but don't worry, I'm going to finish it no matter what). And here I am, writing one completely different fanfic. *sigh* I'm really sorry.

Oh, and my chapters usually around 2k words, sometimes 1k, but it's really rare, and never more than 2k. I prefer lots of chapters than lots of words for one chapter, but I can change my style if you prefer lots of words for one chapter.

Anyway, please tell me what you think of this fic! It will give me more motivation if I get lots of reviews XD


	2. 02 - The Boys and Their Unrequited Love

**Chapter 2 – The Boys and Their Unrequited Love**

* * *

><p><em>You don't have to do anything to cheer me up, just your presence is enough (Tachibana Makoto)<em>

* * *

><p>"Oi, Rin."<p>

"Hm?" Rin stopped walking when he had heard someone called his name. Judging from the low and deep voice, he knew it was Sousuke.

He made no move, though he did turn his head to see his best friend fast walking towards him. "What, Sousuke."

"You don't seem pleased to see me." The taller man said as a small amusing smile made its way to his lips. "Don't you have club activities today, Rin?"

"No, we don't. The coach got sick so the pool is closed for a week."

"And? Why are you in a bad mood?" asked Sousuke. He paused for a moment, and a small grin appeared on his face. "Ah, could it be that you're sad because you can't get in the pool? What are you, Nanase?"

"No fucking way." Rin denied immediately.

"Then what? You're in your period?"

"Sousuke." Said Rin warningly.

"Okay, fine. I won't tease you anymore, so why don't you tell me?"

Rin sighed heavily. "Fine. Come to my apartment. I will tell you."

—*.*—

Rin had opened his apartment door and made his way inside whilst Sousuke politely murmured a soft, "Sorry for intruding." It was more like a habit actually, since he often came to Rin's house back in their childhood days.

"Yeah." Rin responded shortly to Sousuke — of course, he responded out of habit, too — and said, "Just come in and close the door."

Sousuke did as he was told and closed the door. He had left his shoes neatly in the _genkan_ and followed his friend to his living room.

It wasn't the first time Sousuke had come to Rin's apartment, but he was thrilled all the same when Rin had invited him to his house.

Rin tossed his bag to the sofa and sat beside it. He popped his shirt's buttons while Sousuke grew panic by the seconds — though he didn't let it show on his face — and casually said, "Why are you stripping, Rin?"

"Huh?" The red haired man continued to pop his shirt buttons and remove the said shirt, revealing his favorite black tank tops. He looked up to see his friend's face and laughed softly. "What, Sousuke. You're disappointed that I wear tank tops under the shirt?"

"Well, I kinda miss seeing your topless body." Said Sousuke with a smirk on his face, totally masking the panic in his mind.

"You pervert."

"Only for you."

Rin laughed hard at that. "That's too gay, Sousuke."

Sousuke shrugged nonchalantly and said, "Well, you started it." He sat on the couch beside Rin's bag and removed his jacket. "So? What is troubling you?"

"Ah, yeah, about that…" Rin trailed off and sighed softly.

"What?"

Again, the maroon head sighed again. "Well… you see… it's just that… Gou told me that someone had confessed to her…"

"Pfftt!"

Rin turned his head and glared at his best friend.

Sensing the other's glare, Sousuke immediately put on an innocent face and said, "Ah. Sorry about that. Don't mind me. Please go on."

"Like hell I can after you just laughed at me!" Rin yelled loudly as he stood up and kicked Sousuke's leg.

"Ouch, Rin. Stop being so violent."

The red head rolled his eyes. "What was that for?!"

Again, the raven haired boy broke into another small chuckle.

"Sousuke!"

"No, I'm sorry, I just thought that… pfftt… What are you, her dad? Hahaha!"

"I'm just worried about her, dammit!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just plain funny how you're worrying over things like this. Normally an older brother won't even bother about his sister's life you know."

"Well, Gou is cute —"

_'__So are you.' _Thought Sousuke.

"— so I'm worried if she picks a bad guy as her boyfriend."

_'__And I'm worried if you feel grossed out once you know my feelings.'_

"Rin, Gou is old enough to pick her own boyfriend. And she's a smart girl, so you don't have to worry _that much, _okay?"

"You just emphasized on the '_that much', _didn't you?"

"I did."

"What. You find me annoying that I worry about her _that much?_"

"I do." Replied Sousuke with a big smirk.

"You jerk!" Rin kicked Sousuke's leg again. "I definitely won't let Gou date you."

"Hahaha! How mean!"

_'__Rest assured, Rin. You're the one I'm interested in. Not that you ever know that.'_

—*.*—

Kisumi eyed the whole classroom silently.

The teacher had given them a surprise quiz that day, and the whole class were struggling to think about the answers. Some students were waiting for the perfect moment to cheat. Some were thinking that it was too much trouble to think about the answer they didn't know while trying to cheat were impossible since the teacher kept her eyes keenly on the student. Kisumi and Haruka were one of those latter students, while Rin and Makoto was the type to think about anything they remembered about the lecture that could led them to the answers.

The pink haired boy glanced at Sousuke. _'Ah, he's writing something on the paper.' _ He glanced at his own answer sheet and sighed. _'Well it's Sousuke. That guy is smart.'_

_'__This is stupid. Should I just hand my paper?' _Kisumi stare at the still white sheet on his desk and smiled bitterly. _'I practically only wrote my name on the paper.'_

He sighed quietly. _'Let's wait for someone to hand their paper first.'_

His eyes traveled around the classroom again. And like always, his eyes landed on Makoto who sat in the first row. _'Ah~ isn't he working hard… I can totally see it even from the back like this.'_

He continued to gaze on the brunette dreamily until his eyes met with the teacher's. Kisumi averted his gaze awkwardly and opted to stare at the question on the white board instead.

After quite some time, Kisumi glanced again at the teacher and sighed in relief when she was looking at the other direction. _'Woah, this is bad… She might think that I was eyeing her to check if I can cheat…'_

But like a kid who couldn't learn from experience, Kisumi's eyes once again traveled around the classroom. He avoided the front row this time, since he knew that his gaze might meet with the teacher's again. He couldn't land his eyes on Makoto again, so this time his gaze landed on Sousuke, his only friend who didn't sit in the front row.

_'__Ah, he's done answering the quiz? Oh, he's watching someone.' _Thought Kisumi as he focused his gaze on the taller raven haired man. He followed Sousuke's gaze and he realized that the other's gaze fell upon a red haired man. _'I see. He's eyeing Rin. Again.' _A small smile made its way on Kisumi's face. _'Really, that Sousuke. If you continue to stare at Rin with that intense gaze, he might realize your feelings sooner, you know…'_

_'__Then again, Rin is pretty dense when it comes to himself. If I remember correctly, there was this girl back in our school who liked Rin, but he didn't realize it until he moved to Iwatobi.'_

_'__And Sousuke, don't stare at Rin so openly like that. Be more discreet. Aren't you afraid that someone might realize? Well, I realize it already, but what if others realize it too? Geez, that Sousuke.'_

_'__But well, I might be staring at Makoto like that, too.'_

Kisumi sighed quietly and gazed on the window blankly. _'I have to move on. Yeah, I know. Just… how?'_

—*.*—

"Ah, I think I might flunked that quiz…" Makoto said dejectedly after the teacher had collected the answer sheet.

"Me too." Haru replied shortly. "Don't worry about it, Makoto." Well, he couldn't care less about the quiz since he can graduate just fine as long as he continue to bring good swimming records to the university.

"Geez, Haru… You might be okay with failing one or two subjects, but I can't afford that!" Makoto whined as he dragged his feet out of the classroom.

Haru tailed after the brunette as he watched his friend's shoulder slumped slightly. _'Ah, he's sad. What can I say to make him feel better?'_

"Makoto." He called the other's name, hoping to get his attention, but then he realized something.

_'__What? What did I want to say?'_

Makoto paused his steps after he had heard Haru calling his name. He waited for the other's next words, but when nothing came, he turned around and saw the raven haired boy stared down on the floor with his bangs covered his eyes. Makoto couldn't read his expression.

"Haru?" Makoto grew concerned. "You okay?"

Haru bit his bottom lip and looked up. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he paused and turned away his head.

_'__Ah, that expression… It's the expression he wore when he had come back from Australia with Rin.' _Makoto's eyes widen in realization, and then a genuine smile made its way onto his face. _'I see. He wants to cheer me up, huh?'_

"Haru." The brunette called his friend's name gently. "You don't have to do anything to cheer me up, just your presence is enough."

The raven haired boy's cheek tinted with a very faint blush – nevertheless, his best friend still saw through it. "Stop joking. Stupid Makoto."

Makoto laughed softly. His worry about the test had gone away.

_'__I wasn't joking though, Haru.'_

—*.*—

"Ma-ko-to!" Kisumi hugged Makoto from behind suddenly.

The brunette staggered for a bit due to the impact, but he managed to steady himself before he sighed. "Kisumi, don't scare me like that!"

"Yo, Haru!" Kisumi greeted Haru next without paying any attention to what the brunette had said before.

"Wait, did you just ignore me?!" Makoto sighed again. "And anyway, let go of me already!"

"Eh? Don't wanna!"

"Kisumi! Come on, this is embarrassing!"

"Eh… But _onii-chan_, I like hugging you!" replied Kisumi as he pressed his body closer to the taller man's back and whispered the word _onii-chan _to the other's ear with a low voice.

"Gah Kisumi! Don't copy my siblings!" said Makoto as a faint blush formed on his face.

Haru glanced towards his two friends and sighed inwardly. "Kisumi."

"Yes, Haru?"

"Let go of Makoto already."

"Eh? Don't wanna!" the pink haired guy whined again childishly. "Oh could it be that… you're jealous, Haru?"

"Huh?" The raven haired man knitted his eyebrows together upon hearing the word jealous.

"You know, Makoto's back is really, really comfortable. Wanna try? Oh, have you tried it before?"

"Ki – Kisumi! Don't say such embarrassing things!" Makoto struggled out of Kisumi's grab, but it proved to be quite hard since Kisumi linked his arms tightly around his neck.

"Just… let go of him already, Kisumi." Said Haru with a stern voice.

"Alright, alright!" the pink haired man finally stopped clinging to the brunette's back. "Ah, that's right Makoto, play basketball with me sometimes!"

"Eh? Ah, sure."

"You should come and watch too, Haru! Makoto is _really _good at it!" said Kisumi as he bumped shoulders with Haru.

The quiet guy glared shortly at Kisumi. _'You're too close!' _Displeasure was evident on his face. But since he didn't voice it out loud, of course the other guy didn't understand.

"What are you talking about, Kisumi? You're better at it!" said Makoto as he scratched his cheek.

"Eh… But you know Makoto, when you play basketball and you get all sweaty, you look _really _sexy. You know, since you have great muscles and all. And when the sweat trickled down on your face as you're panting to regulate your breath…" The pink haired guy paused for a moment and sighed erotically. "It's _totally _sexy."

"Wh – what…" A deep hue of red spread across Makoto's cheek.

"Oh, you look adorable too when you blush like that!"

"Wha – Kisumi!" Sensing the growing heat on his face, Makoto covered his blushing face using his hand. "Geez, stop teasing me already!"

And Kisumi only laughed as he watched Makoto got flustered because of him, while Haru was only watching them with a blank face.

—*.*—

Kisumi groaned softly when his phone alarm rang loudly. His right hand reached over to the small table beside the bed, trying to grab the rude phone for waking him up. When he found it, he slid the phone to snooze it and went back to sleep.

Five minutes later, the phone rang again, forcing its owner to wake up. But Kisumi didn't want to wake up yet. He only slid the phone again and ignore it.

_'__One more snooze…'_

Little did he know that he just turned off the alarm when his finger pressed on the stop button accidentally.

The pink haired guy woke up several minutes later when he felt something wrong.

_'__Why is it not ringing again?'_

He grabbed his phone and glanced briefly at the digital clock on the screen. His eyes went wide with shock. "Shit, I'm late!"

He got up from the bed, grabbed some random shirt and a black pant and quickly changed his clothes.

"Good thing I already packed my notebooks yesterday." Kisumi grumbled as he grabbed his phone and shoved it in his bag. Without even bothering to fix himself up, he quickly went out of the door and locked it hurriedly.

Since his apartment was close to the campus, he managed to arrive at his class 15 minutes later with a ragged breath. The professor glared at him silently when he entered the classroom late and with a bed hair on top of that. He smiled apologetically at the professor and then quickly sat on the furthest row, right beside Sousuke.

"You just made it to his blacklist, Kisumi." Sousuke snickered as the other settled beside him. "Congratulations."

"You jerk." Said Kisumi as he was still trying to regulate his breath properly. "Damn Sousuke. You only nice to Rin."

Sousuke only scoffed as a reply.

"Alright, clear up your table." The professor said with a loud voice from the front of the class with a terrifying face. "Leave only a blank sheet and a pen on your table. I decided to give a _small _test."

The whole class bustled with a soft grumble and whispering. Some of them, no, most of the class glared at Kisumi silently since he was definitely the cause of the sudden test. Once the professor got in a bad mood, he would give the students a test out of nowhere.

"Now you bring down the whole class with you." Sousuke sighed as he cleared his table. "Nice move, Kisumi."

"Well… sorry?" The pink haired guy ripped a single sheet from his book. "It's not like I _plan _to be late."

"Yeah, right." Said Sousuke with a sarcastic tone as he rolled his eyes. "Don't come to the class when you're already one hour late!"

—*.*—

The one thing Kisumi always did whenever he gave up on answering the test was: looking around. Instead of leaving the classroom early, he would wait for someone to submit their answer sheet before he handed his and leave the class. Usually his eyes would fall on Tachibana Makoto immediately, but no, not today. The guy always sat in the front row, near the teacher's desk, and honestly he had had enough of the professor today, with him being late and all. He wouldn't want to suddenly meet eyes with the professor's while he was searching for Makoto's back, wouldn't he?

So he directed his gaze at the nearest person who sat beside him: Yamazaki Sousuke.

_'__Ah, he's staring at someone again. Rin?' _thought Kisumi as he watched Sousuke intently. Seconds after, a small smile formed on his lips. _'Yeah, he's watching Rin. What, is he done with the test already?'_

The pink haired guy peeked briefly at the other's answer sheet and his eyes widen in disbelief. _'Holy shit, his answer sheet is full with scribbles!' _He glanced at his own paper and sighed. _'I can only answer two from ten questions while the guy beside me answered it all in such a short time. What is he, a study maniac?'_

He chuckled at his own thought. _'From butterfly swimmer to a genius, huh? Or was he always this smart?' _He backtracked for a moment, recalling again his elementary days with Sousuke and Rin. _'Hmm… maybe? I didn't pay too much attention about his academic at that time… _

_'__Oh but, his obsession with Rin remains the same, huh? Even after all these years, the only one he calls best friend is only Rin, although that guy had left him for… what, three times? Doesn't it hurt being left behind so many times? What is he, a masochist?'_

Kisumi glanced again at Sousuke with a blank face plastered on his face. _'Now Sousuke, if you don't stop staring at Rin with that intense gaze of yours, he's gonna find out, you know?'_

Sousuke blinked once, twice, and then he turned his head and glared at Kisumi. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Kisumi replied stupidly.

"What did you mean?"

"What?" Kisumi answered with a small voice. "And anyway Sousuke, you should keep down your voice."

"What did you mean by that, Kisumi?!"

"What's going on over there?!" the professor raised his voice as he strode over to us.

"Um, no prof – "

"Nothing is wrong." Said Sousuke with a cold voice as he stood up and gave his answer sheet to the professor before he left the classroom with a scary look on his face.

_'__Did I just voiced my thought out loud? …Ah, I did, didn't I?'_

* * *

><p>—*.*—<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

A/N: Hey all, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Well I know it's late, but whatever :)

Anyway, please follow and **give me a feedback**! It'll motivate me more :D


	3. 03 - Coming Out

**Chapter 3 – Coming Out**

* * *

><p><em>Being by the side of your most beloved person is one of the greatest privileges of being friends (Yamazaki Sousuke)<em>

* * *

><p>"Sousuke!"<p>

The raven haired man looked up in time to catch the thrown soda can at him. He glanced briefly at the red haired man who had thrown the can at him and muttered a quiet, "Thanks," as he opened the can and gulped it down.

"You made quite a scene back then in the class." Said Rin as he sat beside Sousuke and drank his own soda. "The professor looked upset."

"Whatever."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What." Rin kicked the other's leg playfully. "It's not like you to be secretive."

Sousuke rolled his eyes – ignoring his best friend.

"What, you really don't want to tell me?"

Sousuke sighed inwardly. "I told you it's nothing, Rin."

"Fine. I'll ask Kisumi instead." Said the redhead as he stood up. But before he could step away, the raven haired man grabbed his hand and yanked him back. "Wha – Sousuke!"

_'__No. Kisumi might tell him if he asks.' _Was the only thing in Sousuke's mind when he had heard that Rin was going to ask Kisumi instead. He knew once Rin wants to know about something, he won't let it go until he knew.

So, he decided to lie.

"It was about my shoulder." Sousuke paused for a moment, thinking of another sentence to complete the lie. "He was joking that my shoulder might never heal."

"What?!" Rage was evident on his face. "I'm going to search for him and punch his face real hard."

"Nah, it's okay, Rin." Said the taller man as he grabbed the other's hand firmly before he let the redhead had the chance to stand up.

"It's _not _okay, Sousuke!"

"He was just joking."

"Still, he shouldn't joke about that kind of thing!"

"Yeah. I know. Thanks Rin, you're a _sweet_ friend." Teased Sousuke with a slight smirk on his face.

"Wha..?! I – I'm not sweet, Sousuke you bastard!"

Sousuke laughed and then ruffled the redhead's lock affectionately. "But seriously Rin, you don't need to get mad at him _for me._"

_'__And it was a lie after all.' _Added Sousuke inwardly.

"Tch. Fine." Rin sighed as he fixed his hair with a scowl on his face. "But if I hear him says it next time, I will really punch him. And Sousuke, don't play with my hair!"

—*.*—

Having to hear the professor rambling randomly in an evening class about things nobody cares about are the worst.

That's what Rin thought.

_'__No one understands what you're saying, prof. Just give it a rest already.'_

He glanced at the professor and deemed it was safe for him to check his phone secretly under the table.

**You have 1 new message from Nitori Aiichirou.**

_'__Oh, I got a message.' _Thought Rin as he clicked the notification and read it.

**Nitori Aiichirou: Good evening, Rin-senpai! How are you? Do you mind if I come over sometime? There's something I'd like to tell you.**

_'__It's from Nitori… What, he wants to meet me? Hm, let's see… Saturday is okay, right? Yeah, we can meet after the practice.'_

He typed a quick reply and clicked the send button before he pocketed his phone again. But after a few seconds, his phone vibrated and he pulled it out again to read the reply from Nitori.

**Nitori Aiichirou: Saturday it is then, senpai! I will be over at your door around 3.**

_'__What, he really wants to come over? Isn't it better if we meet outside?'_

**Me: What, you want to come over to my apartment? Do you even know where it is? Why don't we just meet outside? Won't it be your first time in Tokyo?  
>Nitori Aiichirou: You told me your address after you just moved in, senpai. :D And actually I want to asks for your advice, so meeting outside is kind of… uncomfortable?<br>Me: What, you want to ask for love advice or something?  
>Nitori Aiichirou: Well, something like that.<br>Me: Fine. Then bring over some food. And don't come before 3. I'll be still in the pool at that time.  
>Nitori Aiichirou: Okay, senpai! :)<strong>

A small smile made its way on Rin's lips. Truth be told, he was _kind of _excited about meeting his first junior in Samezuka. After Rin graduated from high school, they have never met again, although they still kept contact with each other.

_'__I wonder if Nitori is taller now.' _Thought Rin as his smile turned into a smirk. _'I bet he's not.'_

—*.*—

Rin gasped for air as he removed his googles after he had finished his lap. He looked up and asked the underclassman who timed him. "How was it?"

"Hmm, still no improvement…"

"Shit!" He cursed softly as he pulled himself up and sighed. He scanned the whole swimming pool and noticed that Haru was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Haru?"

The underclassmen looked puzzled. "Huh? Haru?"

"Ah… I mean, Nanase."

"Oh, Nanase sempai?" The underclassman looked around briefly, looking for the raven haired man before he said, "I don't know. Maybe he's in the shower room?"

_'__What? He's done already?' _thought Rin as he scratched the back of his head. _'That's rare.'_

"Maybe. I'll go check it." Said the redhead as he left the swimming pool and went to the shower room.

—*.*—

Rin opened the door to the shower room and stepped inside. There are twelve shower stalls in the room, and each stall covered with a curtain. Some of them were occupied, and the redhead was wondering if one them was his friend.

"Haru? You here?"

No answer.

"Tsk. So he's not here, huh…"

Right before Rin deemed that his friend wasn't there and decided to leave the room, one of the curtains opened and Haru walked out of the shower stall with a towel around his waist.

"What, you're here! Why didn't you answer?!"

The raven haired man only shrugged and simply said, "Too much trouble."

Rin rolled his eyes at the answer. "And you're done showering already? Usually it would take you another 30 minutes to shower."

Haru ignored the redhead as he went to the locker room and grabbed a plain blue shirt from his bag.

"Wait, you didn't even toweled yourself!" Rin tailed after his friend. "Dry yourself properly before you wear your clothes, Haru."

"Yes, mom." Replied the dolphin boy with a flat tone. Though he said yes, what he did was the opposite.

A tick mark appeared on Rin's head. "Who are you calling mom, huh?!"

Haru glanced briefly at Rin and smirked.

"Haru you bastard, don't show me _that _smirk!"

But again, Haru only ignored him as he zipped his bag and left him. "I'll go first, Rin."

"Huh? Wa – wait…!"

*door closes*

"What the hell…" Rin frowned, clearly unpleased with the other's behavior. "Why is he in such a rush?"

—*.*—

Yamazaki Sousuke was staring at the plain white ceiling in his apartment as he recalled what had happened in the class earlier.

'_If you don't stop staring at Rin with that intense gaze of yours, he's gonna find out, you know?'_

Sousuke sighed inwardly as he rolled on his bed. _'What the hell, Kisumi. He better not telling Rin about this.'_

He reached out for his phone and dialed Kisumi's number.

He waited for a few rings, until Kisumi finally picked it up. _"Sousuke? What is it?"_

"Don't tell Rin anything."

_"__Huh?"_ The line was quiet for a few seconds until Kisumi finally said, _"Oh, about your feelings? Okay, I won't tell him anything."_

"You _really _cannot tell Rin anything."

_"__I know, I know."_

"Don't blurt out things like you did to Tachibana and Nanase either. They might tell Rin instead of you."

_"__What? When did I ever blurt out things to Makoto and Haru?"_

"You told them about my shoulder injury, you dumbass."

_"__Eh? Did I? …Ah, I did, I did! Sorry, Sousuke…"_

"Whatever. Just, don't tell anyone this time."

_"__Okay…"_

After he heard the last 'okay' from Kisumi, Sousuke was about to hang up before he heard Kisumi said _'Ah wait, Sousuke!' _in the other line. He sighed inwardly and responded with a short, "What?"

_"__Why don't you just confess your feelings to Rin?"_

"What."

_"__It's not like you to just keep your feelings bottled up inside.'_

Sousuke rolled his eyes although he knew that Kisumi wouldn't be able to see it. _'But I'm the type who just keeps quiet about important things!'_

"What do you know about me, Kisumi? Why do you think I didn't want Rin to know about my shoulder injury?"

_"__Eh? You didn't tell Rin about your shoulder?"_

"No, you idiot! …He found out on his own."

_"__Why didn't you tell him?"_

"… I'll tell you when I feel like it. Bye."

_"__Eh? No –"_

*click*

Sousuke tossed his phone carelessly to the side, and it fell to the carpet with a soft thud.

_'__I don't like it. How did Kisumi find out about my feelings?'_

His mind backtracked on the conversations he just had with Kisumi on the phone. _'When he asked me why I didn't confess my feelings, the tone he used was… kind of sad. I wonder why.'_

Sousuke frowned suddenly when an ugly thought entered his mind. _'Don't tell me he also likes Rin?!'_

—*.*—

Haru glanced briefly at the digital clock displayed on the screen of his phone. For the first time, he blamed the water for tempting him and making him forget the time.

He entered the cafeteria and scanned the whole area to search for a certain brunette. Once he found him, he were already fast-walking towards the brunette as he called the other's name. "Makoto!"

The brunette looked up from the book he had been reading when he heard someone had called his name. "Ah, Haru!"

"Sorry, did you wait long?"

"No." said Makoto with a gentle tone as he shook his head. "Ah Haru, you didn't dry your hair properly."

"There's no time for that. Let's go."

"No." Makoto grabbed the other's hand right before Haru could step away. "What if you catch a cold because of it?" He opened his bag and pulled a towel. "Good thing I brought a towel with me."

"Makoto."

"Yeah?" the brunette responded shortly as he began to rub the other's dripping hair with the towel.

"We should go now. I promised Ran and Ren to cook for them."

"Hm?" Makoto looked at his watch briefly and gasped. "Ah, that's right. They will arrive here in the next hour."

"Let's go. We have to buy the ingredients first."

"Eh? Ah, but, your hair…"

"We have no time for that."

"But you can't just walk around with a wet hair, Haru! It's inappropriate!"

"Stop lecturing and just come with me." Said Haru as he pulled Makoto's hand.

—*.*—

"Stop lecturing and just come with me."

Makoto glanced at Haru's hand on his own and a smile adorned his lips.

"Haru, it's not the first time Ran and Ren come to visit us, you don't have to be _this _excited."

"I'm _not._" Haru murmured quietly. "And this is _the first time_ they come here on their own without your parent with them."

"Ah yeah, that's true. But they're not a kid anymore, you know. They're in middle school now."

"A middle school kid is pretty much still a kid."

"They will get mad if you say that in front of them, Haru."

"Then I won't."

They entered the supermarket near Makoto's apartment. The brunette grabbed a handcart and tailed after Haru immediately who was already picking out some fresh vegetables.

"Eh? You're not going to cook mackerel today, Haru?"

"I'm making green curry today."

"Eh? Not mackerel?" said Makoto with a surprised tone.

"What, you don't want it?"

"No, no." the brunette shook his head and gave his gentle smile at Haru. "I love your green curry, Haru. I'm sure Ran and Ren loves it, too."

A _really _small blush formed on Haru's face, though it disappeared as fast as it had appeared. He turned away his head, pondering on which potato is good for the curry.

—*.*—

Rin was eating his favorite brownies in his favorite couch while watching his favorite movie with his favorite junior until the said junior confessed something disturbing to him nearing the end of the movie.

"Actually senpai… I like Momo-kun."

At first the redhead was jokingly responded with, "Yeah, I know. He can be a cute little brother sometimes."

Nitori fidgeted on his seat. "No, senpai… I love him, like… _love._"

Rin's mind went blank as he tried to process what his junior had just say to him. After a long full minute, he finally sighed, put down the brownies, and faced the silver haired boy beside him. "Nitori… Well…" He sighed again, heavier this time, and added, "What do you want me to say exactly?"

Nitori looked more nervous than before, and he only shook his head while murmuring a soft, "I don't know, senpai…"

So, he just left it at that.

The air in the room was filled with awkward silence between them. They were fully aware that the movie had ended, but none of them made a move to change the movie or pull out the DVD. They let the credit rolled as the ending music filled the room with its soft tone.

And finally, _finally, _Nitori stood up from the couch as he murmured, "I think it's time for me to go back, senpai."

"Huh? Ah… Yeah."

Rin grabbed the remote in the table and turned off the TV while his junior wore his jacket and grabbed his bag.

Nitori opened the door of Rin's apartment, and said to the redhead with a sad smile on his lips. "I hope you're still willing to become my text buddy in the future, senpai."

And just like an idiot, the only response that he could give was only, "Ah… Yeah…"

The door was closed, but Rin was still frozen in the _genkan _even after minutes had passed.

_'__I'm a terrible senpai. I couldn't even lie to him that it was okay for him to like Momo. But then again, I really didn't know what I should say!'_

* * *

><p>—*.*—<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

A/N: FYI, the **pairing in this fic is: MakoHaru, SouRin, MakoKisu, and a bit of SouKisu in later chapters.** (can you guess which one will get the happy ending and sad ending?)There won't be Momo x Nitori in this fic.

Please kindly leave a review for me :) It will motivate me to write more :D

And to **superjunior101315**: Right? I always like the idea that Kisumi has a one-sided love for Makoto! And of course a jealous Haru is a must! In later chapters :D


End file.
